Newcomer in the Overworld
by XGuestX
Summary: And we're back, with a sequel! This one will be more romance orientated then action/adventure. In this tale our newly freed Nether Prince(props to whoever guesses who he is XD) and his companion go into the Overworld, but what will they face there? Monsters? Hidden temples? Portals to hellish realms? Well more likely annoying humans but enjoy just the same!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the idea and story itself.**

**A/N Yay an new story! Oh the creative titles...Sorry it took a while I was out of the country and busy. Also this story is probably not going to be updated very fast but it should go on a while. Btw thanks to ninjamaster01 for beta-ing and read Newcomer in the Nether if you haven't already.**

* * *

Two men fell through a Nether portal and landed face first in the grass surrounding it. The first was wearing black pants and a shirt but had a pretty amulet around his neck; it was a purple gem surrounded by gold that was glowing slightly. He had short black hair in the front but it got longer in back. The second person was wearing a classy black suit with a white dress shirt that looked like it had been buttoned in a hurry. He had messy black hair and piercing blue eyes that were covered by red shades. Both men had black beards and were wincing from the impact of hitting the ground.

Antvenom groaned and touched his amulet, muttering something that sounded strangely like some curse words and "butter". His friend, CaptainSparklez, then said, "So, this is the Overworld." He looked around. They were on the edge of a meadow a few feet away from the Nether portal. On three sides they were surrounded by trees and on the last there was a path to a town.

"Yup, and that's where I live," Ant replied, pointing to a house in the distance.

"It's...cold here."

"Ha! Just wait 'til you go into a Tundra Biome."

"A what?" Sparklez had heard the word before but didn't know what it meant.

"Never mind; let's go." Ant stood up and helped his friend do the same.

As they walked together on the dirt path, Antvenom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He breathed in, taking in the cool breeze and scent of plants and animals that proved to him that he really was home. Sparklez, on the other hand, just spent the whole time curiously looking at all the lush vegetation and insects that were flying around. You couldn't find that in the Nether.

Once they were in the town, Sparklez looked around, overwhelmed by the amount of people rushing around, buying, selling, talking, and generally having a good time. Up until recently he was used to living alone, with only Nether creatures for company. And of course his father Herobrine, but Herobrine had never made any effort to see or be with his son and was now dead after being killed by Ant and Sparklez.

Antvenom looked around, then spotting a familiar face grinning in the crowd; two in fact. A man dressed very similarly to himself except he was wearing black shades, and a pretty girl who looked to be a few years younger than him and was wearing a purple dress.

"Ant!" The girl cried out as she ran through the crowd. Antvenom's face lit up cheerfully, and then he ran forward embracing her. After a minute, they pulled apart, and Ant murmured something in the girl's ear. She laughed in response.

SkyDoesMinecraft emerged from the crowd and said, "Hey, your girlfriend's great and all, but do I get a hug for helping you?" Ant smiled and gave his brother a hug, but as Sky pulled away, Ant socked him in the eye. Sky staggered backward and yelled, "What the crap Ant! Why did you do that?!"

Ant stared at his brother's eyes and said, "That was for making me kiss Sparklez."

Together, Sparklez and Ant's girlfriend both said, "What?"

Sky let out a little laugh and gingerly rubbed his eye. "Oh, hehe. Yeah, I might have deserved that. But you hit like the Nether Antvenom."

"I learned from the best," Ant replied and looked at his friend and smiled. Then he blinked and said, "Sorry for being so rude. I forgot to introduce you two. Sparklez, this is my girlfriend, Grailmore. Grail, this is CaptainSparklez. He helped me defeat Herobrine. I wouldn't have survived without him."

"In that case, thank you for keeping Ant safe. It's a pleasure to meet you," Grailmore said and put out her hand to shake.

Sparklez looked confused for a second, but understanding it was some way of greeting, he put out his hand and shook. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Ant."

"Well, I do," Ant said, uncertain where the conversation was going.

"Hello Grailmore-" Sparklez started, but then Grail interrupted him quickly.

"Call me Grail," Grail said with a smile.

"Grail, you are a very lucky person to have Ant."

"Ha, and don't I know it," Grailmore said as she smiled and kissed Ant on the cheek.

Antvenom looked at her with love obvious in his eyes and softly said, "I think I'm the lucky one here." Grail laughed and grabbed Ant's hand.

"When we're done here I have something to show you," She whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'm going to leave before this gets too sappy. If you need me, I'll be counting my budder flower collection. I hope Warden Freeman didn't steal any. I saw him eyeing them the other day..." Sky muttered as he started walking away. In the silence, Ant, Grail, and Sparklez looked at each other before Grailmore spoke.

"Do you have a house?" She said, directing the question at Sparklez.

"Umm...no?"

"Then let's go get you one!" Grail said cheerily. "We can even get you one near Ant if you want." CaptainSparklez smiled, a true, happy smile, as his blue eyes glowed softly through his shades.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading this short chapter, oh Sparklez, you're going to have a great time when you discover ice...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the idea and story itself.**

**A/N Really sorry for it taking so long, school has been an issue among other things. But I got a special domething planned for you guys soon, so yeah :) Thanks to ninjamaster01 for beta-ing.**

* * *

"OK, so this is the kitchen, there are two furnaces for cooking food." Grailmore's cheery voice brought CaptainSparklez back to the present. She was showing him around her old house, which Grail was giving to Sparklez. He was still amazed that Grailmore and Antvenom were being so... kind, to someone like him, a demigod. But he was no ordinary half god; he was the son of Herobrine. Herobrine's mere name made people shiver, and pray to Notch that they would never encounter such a being full of hate and cruelty.

"Sparklez, are you okay?" Antvenom asked, a little worried about his friend, who seemed to be spacing out.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Herobrine."

"Ah." Ant's face softened, a look of sympathy entered his gaze. Antvenom understood firsthand what a cruel and messed up being Herobrine had been. "Are you enjoying the house so far? It's not too big but it is right next to mine," He said to Sparklez.

"I mean, where else could I live?" Grailmore said with a laugh. "Living close to you is only second best to living with you," She said, smiling at Antvenom. "But on a more serious note, it might take a few days of me getting my stuff out and into Ant's place. You're okay with me hanging around here packing up for the next few days, Sparky?" Grail asked as she turned to look at the Nether Prince.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, but don't call me that."

"Okay, Sparky," Grailmore giggled and CaptainSparklez rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Okay, so we've shown you the house. Well, I guess that's it. See you soon, Sparklez," Antvenom said, taking Grail's hand in his. Together they started walking out the front door, but then Grailmore stopped and turned around.

"Sparklez, catch!" Grail said, smiling towards him. She then threw something at him before walking out. Lightning quick reflexes allowed the Nether Prince to easily grab the small item out of the air, and then he looked at it. It was the keys to the house, that he now owned.

* * *

Ant left his house, face glowing with happiness. He was home, living with Grailmore, and Herobrine was defeated. What could go wrong?

After some thinking, Antvenom decided to visit his brother, Skydoesminecraft. Sky had seemed a little...off when he went to welcome his brother from the Nether. Sky lived only a few blocks away, closer to his friends and girlfriend. As he is walking up the pathway to Sky's front door, Ant hears someone behind him.

"Antvenom, you're back!" It was Cavemanfilms, one of Antvenom's closest friends.

After catching up for a bit, Ant asked, "Is Sky home?"

"Uhh, yeah, I think so. I got to go, bye Ant."

"Bye Cave."

Ant thought it was a bit strange how his friend had wanted to leave as soon as Sky's name was mentioned. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe not. Antvenom knocked on the door and after a minute Skydoesminecraft opened it.

"Oh it's you Ant."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"N-no. Come in." Sky's house was just as he remembered it. Cozy, and full of budder items. But something - no, someone was missing.

"Sky, where's Dawn?" Sky didn't answer but instead walked into his living room and sat down on his couch, motioning for Ant to do the same. Ant sat down and looked at Sky, who took off his sunglasses. His eyes were a dark brown, similar to Ant's. But that was not what caught Antvenom's attention; his eyes were bloodshot and with dark circles underneath. He looked exhausted and stressed.

"Oh, my Notch, Sky! What happened?"

"I was worried about you Ant. When I was asleep or if you called to me, I could feel that you were alive. I'm used to being able to feel your presence, same with you I'm sure. But I couldn't feel you and when I could, you were dying or very close. I-I lied to Grail and told her you were alright. That's why she wasn't as worried as she should have been. But I knew, I could feel your agony when you were hurt. I thought I would never see you again, until you called me to kill those Pigmen when Sparklez was facing Herobrine." Sky's voice cracked on his next sentence, "I thought you had died!"

"Oh, Sky." Antvenom went over and embraced his brother. Sky had a lot of responsibility weighing on his shoulders. With the Sky Army and all, he handled it so well that Ant forgot sometimes that Sky was a few years younger. It almost seemed like they were twins the way Sky acted.

Carefully, tenderly, Ant reached out his mind to Sky's, feeling the turmoil in his brother and sent a feeling of calm across their bond. "I'm so sorry I put you through this, but don't you have Dawn and your friends to help you? They love you and would do whatever they could to make you feel better."

"Dawnables and I broke up."

"...Oh." That was why Sky's fiancé had been absent from his house. It all made sense now. They broke apart from the hug. "I'm sor-" Ant began.

"Stop, Ant. I know, you're sorry, but let me explain. Sometimes things don't work. I'm not mad or anything and nor is Dawn. We're still friends." But through their bond, Ant could tell that Sky was lonely; but it only made sense. After spending a long time living with someone, it could come as a shock to suddenly be alone.

Ant sighed and said, "Okay, but I'm going to stay here tonight and make dinner. I missed you too, Bro. Now go have some fun with Deadlox or Jerome and be back here in an hour."

* * *

Sky walked into his kitchen some time later, laughing as he yelled back to his friends.

"Later, Fluffy, bye, Fish!"

As he started closing the door, an indignant voice could be heard saying, "I'm a freakin' amphibian!" Sky snorted with laughter and went into his kitchen. He took a deep breath, content after weeks of stress and unhappiness. Suddenly, he stopped, and sniffed the air. Sky looked at Antvenom, who was putting some blue seafood on bread.

"Is that-" Sky started, and together, they said the name of Sky's favorite food:

"Squid sandwiches."

* * *

**A/N Poor Sky, good thing he's pretty much back to normal now. Pretty much...hope y'alls enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another chapter, a stylish month overdue :P Hope you all are enjoying Fall so far, enjoy :)**

* * *

_A few weeks later _

CaptainSparklez was settling in his new home nicely. He was getting in the hang of things, but still thought water tasted funny. He was more human than he had been before Herobrine was destroyed, but was still part god. Sparklez was still getting used to the taste of Overworld meat, and particularly liked steak. But while he was happy, something was nagging at the back of his mind. He felt like Ant was ignoring him, in favor of a particular purple-dressed girl.

Sparklez carefully locked his front door, and walked the short distance to Antvenom's house. He stopped a minute at the door and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and listened carefully. The Nether Prince could hear exceptionally well when he tried, a horse nickered a few houses down as its owner fed it some hay. The rush of water in plumbing systems nearby sounded very loud by contrast. Three houses away two Minecraftians were arguing about who was going to market this morning. But there was no noise coming from Ant's house, so Sparklez opened his eyes and decided to go for a walk to wait for his friend to return. He passed lawns filled with green grass and colorful flowers, marveling at how so much life could survive here. The son of Herobrine was not particularly social, but he had made friends with one Minecrafter, a man by the name of SeaNanners. Sparklez contemplated going to his new friend's house but decided to go to the forest instead. It was peaceful there, and there were few humans to bother him there.

CaptainSparklez walked a few minutes until the edge of the forest was completely out of sight and he stopped and sat in the grass. Life was a lot more complicated in the Overworld, but it was a thousand times better. No more cruel uncaring father, no more pain, no more Nether creatures making fun of him behind his back...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Ha ha ha, the stupid boy doesn't know what he's in for!" The Pigman guard laughed to his friend in Neath, the language of the Neather. "It's going to be fun to watch him be forced to fight the Minecratian prisoner!" The second Pigman just snorted and walked into the Prince's room, who had overheard the entire conversation.  
The Nether Prince was fourteen years old and far too soft for his fathers liking. Herobrine was looking for someone to help him rule, not a weakling to make fun of. The only redeeming factor of Sparklez was his proficiency with a sword, which was only matched by his fathers.  
"What do you want?" He snarled, angry that those beneath him were mocking him.  
"Your father wishes for your presence" the Pigman said as it bowed. The Nether Prince's face paled as he thought to what he might be forced to do. He had killed some Nether Creatures before, but it had been an accident. Sparklez hadn't been aware of his physical and mental power. He nodded and stood up, following the Pigman out his door and to the Throne Room.

Inside was Herobrine and...a human. It was a woman who had been captured earlier that day, Sparklez remembered some Wither Skeletons talking about it. She was bleeding from a many painful wounds on her arms and legs but nothing fatal.  
Herobrine was staring intently at the women who seemed younger than Sparklez had originally thought, she looked to be in her late teens. She was pretty, with long brown hair and a soft green dress. But there was something wrong with her, her face was grimacing in pain. The Nether Prince knew that look, it was the look of someone who was having every private thought, every feeling, every secret torn from them. It was the look of someone being interrogated by the Nether King. Herobrine looked up at Sparklez and smiled,  
"How kind of you to join us CaptainSparklez, I think it's time for you to learn how it is I am so incredibly knowledgeable." The woman stopped grimacing and fell to her feet, breathing hard. Sparklez shuddered internally, seeing his father smile was never a good thing. "It's quite simple really, I just take the knowledge from anyone foolish enough to enter my kingdom."  
Herobrine closed his eyes and breathed in, which was strange because he didn't really need air to survive. But it was the exhale that was really important.

Suddenly Sparklez's mind was flooded with thoughts, feelings, and memories.

_Her running after his mother in the grass crying and telling her to slow down. Her mother was also crying, and said,  
"We need to leave before the Pigmen come back, I don't want to lose someone else..."_

Wait a minute, these weren't Sparklez's memories but the women's...

_Her father falling to the Pigman blade while telling her to run. Her brother picking her up and shouting at her to go go go_

_In the forest with Danny years later, leaves falling falling down. Wind rustled through the trees as she told Danny she loved him and he said the same._

_Learning how to use a bow, the pain of the string on her fingers from the weight of pulling back each time._

_The joy of finally hitting a spider with her arrow with spring rain pelting her face._

_STOP!_ Sparklez yelled with his mind, jolting out of the woman's memory who he now knew was called Alice.  
Why? Herobrine's voice asked calmly, cool and calculating as always. It does no harm to you.

"I hate it, make it stop father!" The son of Herobrine pleaded. It seemed mean to Alice and he hated other people being in his head.

"There's only one way to stop it." Herobrine answered.

"How?" Sparklez asked fearful of the answer. A flame snapped in life in front of him and Sparklez jumped backwards in surprise. But the flame just stayed there floating. The Nether Prince stared at the flame for a moment when the answer came to him. He would have to kill the human.

As if she knew what he was thinking Alice looked up with pleading eyes into the face of her captors son.

Sparklez reached out his hands and carefully took hold of the flame as if it were a physical object and concentrated. He moved his hands further apart and the flame grew with them until it was about the size of a human head. It floated an inch above his hands, not burning or seeming to put off heat that CaptainSparklez could feel.

Sparklez raised his head and looked at the human captive.

Alice stared with unblinking green eyes at Sparklez's own blue ones,  
"Please" she said softly, her voice hoarse from screaming. But the only response she got was the Nether Prince mouthing "I'm sorry" as he threw the fire ball at her body.

There was a flash of heat and a scream of anguish and Alice was dead. Sparklez stared with shock, he had killed. It was human, but a murder nonetheless. He put his hand to his heart to make sure it was still beating. But if it was, why didn't he feel anything when Alice died?  
And those Pigmen that had been making fun of him, they were never heard of again.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Complicated or not life was good, and Sparklez would have to learn to fit in. He stood up and looked around, maybe Antvenom would be home now.

CaptainSparklez took his time to get to his friend's house, but got there eventually. Once again he closed his eyes and breathed in, but this time he could hear someone inside. Sparklez could hear quiet breathing and the steady beat of a heart, the comforting sound of his best friend.

* * *

**A/N Now wasn't that lovely, a little bit of Sparky's troubled past :D Welp off to procrastinating on my next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I another chapter for you guys :) Just so you guys know from now on I will try to get these out every 2 weeks or so. Which I my way of saying I'm really lazy and I only work once a week on these, anywho enjoy!**

* * *

CaptainSparklez smiled and opened the unlocked door. He called out,

"Hello" to warn Ant of his presence and heard a slight noise upstairs. Antvenom's head appeared at the top of his stair and his face brightened when he saw Sparklez.

"Hey!" He said cheerily as he walked down the stairs, "I haven't seen you too much lately, what's up?"

Sparklez was suddenly embarrassed for being mad at his friend before, his friend who was obviously so happy to see him.

"I wondering if you wanted to do something together, I was a bit bored" Ant laughed and said, "Not enough Pigmen to boss around or lava lakes to swim in-"

"Lava is uncomfortable" The Nether Prince interrupted, then let his friend finish.

"Have I taken you to Parkour before?"

"To what?"

"Get some supplies for a day and meet me at my house in ten minutes"

"Um...what are are we going to Ant? Why am I slightly worried about my safety?"

"We are going to have to most fun you've ever had," Antvenom said as he looked Sparklez in the eyes, dead serious.

* * *

Sparklez returned to Ant's house ten minutes later with everything he thought he would need in a backpack.

"Bye Grail, see you soon!" Ant called out as he walked out his front door,

"Have fun Ant!" A faint reply could be heard from the second floor.

"You still haven't told me where we're going Ant."

"We're going to a Parkour Area I created myself, I had beat all the other ones and decided to make my own. The coolest thing about it is people can add to it, and there's a prize for beating it." Antvenom explained.

"You still haven't told me about Parkour" Sparklez was more than a little suspicious by this point.

"Trust me, Sparklez. Trust me like I trusted you in the Nether." Sparklez looked at his friend for a moment, then nodded.

The heroes walked to the stables a few blocks away and Antvenom got a horse and saddle for himself and was going to get one for his friend but the horse shied away from Herobrine's son. Sparklez said he could walk so Ant bought him a potion of swiftness.

"What's this?" Herobrine's son was not very familiar with potions in the Overworld.

"What? Oh it's a potion that makes you run faster, not that you will really need it Mister Nether Prince." Ant said as he gave the pale blue potion to his friend. Antvenom saddled his horse and jumped on, ready to go. Sparklez drank the potion and his eyes widened as he felt energy rush through veins. Ant got his horse to a steady gallop and looked to his side to see Sparklez easily keeping pace, not even breaking a sweat.

"Thisisgreat! Whyhaven'twedonethisbefore?" Sparklez said, speaking faster than Ant had ever heard him talk.

"Ha, this isn't even Parkour, but save your energy. The potion should run out in a hour."

* * *

One hour later

* * *

"And we are here!" Antvenom proclaimed proudly as he stopped at the edge of a cliff. He got off his horse and tied it to a nearby tree before sighing happily and looking at the view. It didn't seem very extraordinary but when Sparklez looked closer he could see some floating cobblestone platforms, mostly small but some were larger. He squinted his eyes and focused above and below, far below there was a lake of immense size and above, the floating platforms seemed to stop at a much larger one that seemed to have something else on it. But even the Nether Prince's sharp eyes could make it out it was so far away.

"Isn't it great! I love Parkour, it's one of the pleasures of being Minecraftian. If you haven't noticed, Parkour is a sort of test of agility and speed. You have to jump from platform to platform to get to the end..." His voice trailed off and he looked at his friend. Herobrine's son was already thinking of the fastest way to get to the end. His eyes raced from path to path and suddenly he smiled too.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this sport."

After a little bit of instruction on how to time his jumps, Sparklez was eager to start.

Antvenom looked at the first platform, it was close, and easy jump from the cliff. He backed up a bit, then ran forward jumping off the cliff once he reached the end and onto the cobblestone platform. He turned and looked to his friend once more, then ran and jumped to the next cobble platform. After a few more jumps he saw Sparklez had made it to his second platform and was grinning widely, he was enjoying the adrenaline rush.

Antvenom then focused on his next jump, this one was a bit trickier, he would have to time it just right...

* * *

After a few hours Antvenom had completed the course and was standing on the large cobblestone platform which held a chest on it.

Sparklez was a natural at Parkour but was struggling for the last few jumps. He ran, jumped, and almost fell, but caught himself on the edge just before. After another difficult leap, which he flawlessly made, Sparklez was ready for the last jump. It was easier then some of the other ones he had made and was confident he would make it across.

He took one step, got ready to jump and tripped on the edge of the block.

The Nether Prince tried to catch the corner of the platform like he had done before but to no avail. Air rushing through his ears when Sparklez jerked to a stop, he felt a strong hand grabbing his and saw Antvenom's brown eyes look into his and say,

"I got you, Sparklez, I got you."

* * *

**D'aww now wasn't that a cute chapter? Thanks for reviewing and reading this far XD**

**~XGuestX out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllo people! How are you today? Im great! I decieded to write another chapter because it's my birthday and why not share the love?**

* * *

Antvenom lifted CaptainSparklez up onto the platform with a grunt.

"Thank you Ant," Sparklez said as he took off his red shades and looked Antvenom in the eyes. Ant saw something there that he had never seen in his friend's blue eyes before..._wasthat...fear?_ Ant blinked his own dark eyes in surprise, he had only seen Sparklez scared once before. It had been the second before Herobrine had taken over his son's mind, but why would Sparklez be so scared now?

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sparklez answered.

"What how did you know what I was thinking?" Ant said in indignation, "I didn't send the thought to you..."

"Ant, oh Antvenom. Your so easy to read sometimes, did you know that?" The Nether Prince sounded exactly like his father when he said that, his voice rich and beautiful.

"N-No, I didn't know that. Can other people tell what I'm thinking?" Ant asked.

Sparklez put his shades back on and said,

"No, just me. But anyway on to a more important topic. What's in that chest over there?"

"There's a book for us to sign our names in because we completed the course, and a random gift left by the last person to finish." Antvenom opened the chest and pulled out the book, he flipped a few pages then scrawled his name on the bottom of a list and handed the book and quill to Sparklez. Ant pulled out a wooden item from the chest and studied it for a moment,

"A picture frame, huh, I would have never thought of putting one in here."

Sparklez wasn't listening to Ant as he looked through names in the book recognizing a few of them. Antvenom's name was the first one, followed by SkyDoesMinecraft, Dawnables, SeaNanners, Antvenom again, Sky again...as he flipped through the pages the Nether Prince realized that Ant's name was on almost every page. His last time had been with Grailmore a page before the last. Sparklez wrote his name down and said,

"Hey Ant, why is your name on this book so much?"

"I created this Parkour course with a few friends, and I really love Parkour." Ant answered.

"Oh"

"Do you have anything to put in the chest? I put in some mossy cobblestone"

Sparklez looked through his stuff,

"All I got is some food and a glass bottle from the speed potion you gave me earlier" CaptainSparklez answered as he held said glass bottle.

"That works!" Antvenom took the bottle and carefully placed it in the chest along with the book and quill.

"Well, I think we should rest on this platform for the night since its not going to have many monsters." Ant said as he placed down some torches and two beds. Sparklez looked at the sky, with all the fun he has been having, he hadn't noticed the sun had gone down. A tiny sliver of the moon was visible and a few stars twinkled.

Antvenom set up a small fire on some netherrack and was cooking two pieces of pork over it.

"The pork might take a while," Ant said as he watched it closely, shadows from the flickering on his face. "What do want to do while we wait?"

"What do humans mostly do?" Sparklez asked, having lived with virtually no Minecraftian contact in the Nether his whole life. Antvenom laughed and said,

"I was asking you, but hmmm...how about I tell you a story."

"Sure!" Sparklez said excitedly as he sat down by the fire.

"So it was a long time age when Sky and I were kids, and we decided to have a fishing contest to see who could catch the most fish in an hour. It was going great and I was ahead by three fish when Sky caught something big on his hook. He pulled and pulled but it was too strong, and it wasn't like it was caught on a rock or something, we could see whatever it was swimming around like crazy. I'm three years older than Sky, so I helped him and together we finally yanked the thing it out. It plopped out of the water and fell on Sky's face. The thing we had been trying to get out of the water had been a useless squid and it was squirting ink on Sky's face." Ant laughed as he remembered the moment. Sparklez was staring at Antvenom's face, enrapt in the story.

"What happened next?" He asked softly.

"Poor Sky was screaming his head off, and I almost died of laughter. After we got it off, his hair was dyed a blackish blue for week. Ever since then he hated squids and waged war against them."

"I wish I had a story to tell you, but nothing good happened to me when I was younger" Sparklez said wistfully.

"Hey, the pork's ready!" Ant exclaimed and took his piece off the fire and ate it ravenously. Sparklez did the same, then he yawned,

"I'm going to sleep, 'night Ant"

"Goodnight Sparklez"

* * *

Dawn was breaking when Sparklez heard a noise, he squinted his eyes open and saw Ant Parkouring away from the main platform. Sparklez stretched and saw that Antvenom had left him a loaf of bread. He took it and slowly ate it as he watched Ant expertly Parkour back, not even tripping up once.

"Hey," Ant said as he caught his breath, "sorry if I woke you up"

"It's fine, I don't need a lot of sleep anyway" Sparklez responded.

"I forgot, Mr. Nether Prince magic powers and all" Ant said with a laugh.

"My powers are weaker in the Overworld..." Sparklez started to explain but Ant interrupted by going

"Race you back!" As he turned and quickly made the first jump and leaped for the next.

"Hey, no fair! You cheater, you started before me" Sparklez panted as he concentrated on following his friend and not falling. But for all his effort Sparklez was still a jump behind when Ant made the final jump.

"I did it!" he cried out in victory once on solid group again.

But his cry was cut short as Sparklez tackled him to the ground and stood up,

"And the Minecraftians cheer for CaptainSparklez, Champion and true winner of Parkour!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that story, as is there anything you really want in the story? I might take a few ideas...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, how are you? I'm great cuz it's Friday! There be a new chapter out, enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's go back now," said Ant as he stands up and dusts himself off, "Now that we're done with the Parkour I'm ready to go back and be with Grailmore. It was hard being away from her for so long in the Nether" His dark brown eyes brightening as he said his girlfriend's name.  
Sparklez felt a pang of loneliness, he didn't have someone worrying and caring about him all the time. He only had Ant and SeaNanners.  
Ant hopped on his horse and said,  
"Do you want to walk again, I don't have an swiftness potion this time, so it would be harder"  
"I'll run as long as I can, I may be weaker in the Overworld but I can still beat a horse!" Sparklez responded.  
"Your choice," Ant shrugged and started his horse to a steady gallop.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"Here we are," Ant proclaimed as the heroes could see the edge of town.  
"Good," Sparklez said, breathing hard, "horses are as fast as any Nether Creature."  
After giving back the horse to it's proper owner, Antvenom looked at his friend and said,  
"Since we had so much fun with the Parkour, do you want to do something else next week?"  
"Really? You aren't busy or anything?" Sparklez asked, knowing how many friends Ant had.  
"Yeah, of course I have time for you!" Ant said with a laugh, "I don't have plans _every_ day. I can probably get Grail and Sky to join us this time too so it's not just us two"  
"Sounds fun, I'll see you then, I guess" Sparklez responded as they walked to his house,  
"Cool, bye Sparklez" Ant said as they reached his house. He knocked and Grailmore opened the door exclaiming,  
"Ant!" loudly before hugging him and kissing her boyfriend.  
"Hey Sparky" She said after pulling away from a grinning Ant,  
"Did you have fun with the Parkour?"  
"Yeah, I've never done something like that before. It was amazing" the Nether Prince smiled at the memory,  
"He's a natural, too" Ant chimed in, "with practice he could probably beat me, or at least tie"  
"I did beat you" Sparklez said with a mischievous smile,  
Ant was quick to correct his friend by saying "Oh no you didn't, you cheated!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I won fair and square and you know it" Sparklez said as his smile turned to a grin. "Bye Ant, bye Grail" he said and walked the short distance to his house.

* * *

One week later...

* * *

Sparklez stood at his front door, fiddling with his shades. He looked at the color, a deep red color rarely found in the Nether but more common in the Overworld in the form of roses. The Nether Prince heard Ant close his front door and walk up the path to Sparklez's door. Closer, closer, closer. Antvenom was so close Sparklez could hear the sound of his friend breathing. _Knock knock_ Sparklez quickly put his shades back on, covering his blue eyes and opened the door to his friend's happy face,  
"Hey Ant"  
"Hi Sparklez. Are you ready for more fun times?"  
"There's always time for fun times" Sparklez responded with a smile,  
"True, true. Let's go!" Ant stepped backwards to allow the Nether Prince to exit his house and lock the door.

As the friends walked, Ant lead the way with Sparklez following behind him.  
"Do you want to know where we're going?" Ant asked, surprised that his friend hadn't bombarded him with questions yet.  
"I think you'll tell me when you're ready" Sparklez quietly responded, "I'm just happy we could be together again"  
"Yeah me too, buddy. I've missed Mr. Sparkly Pants"  
"What was that Mr. Anti Poison?"  
"Well, Captain Crunch, today we are going to swim in a lake"  
"What?" Sparklez was confused by the change in topic until he saw said lake. "Oh"  
It was a large lake, with a forest on the opposite side and a tiny waterfall pouring water in the lake. It was a sparkling blue a few fish visible swimming around. Antvenom tapped Sparklez on his shoulder and the son of Herobrine turned around to see his friend wearing only underclothes, Ant's golden amulet shining dully on his chest.  
"Are you ready to go swimming? Come on Sparklez!"  
Sparklez stripped and followed Ant in the water. He felt a strange sensation of weightlessness as he waded up till his chest.  
"Take off your shades, Sparklez. You don't want to lose them in the water"  
"I don't know, I think I'll just keep them on-" Sparklez started the explain but Ant grabbed the shades and carefully threw them onto the shore where they landed on the clothes. "Hey!" Sparklez said indignatly, but Ant merely smiled and said,  
"I did warn you" Sparklez sigh and said,  
"I guess you did"  
Antvenom laughed at his easy victory and plunged his head underwater, coming up in a few seconds later,  
"That feels so refreshing, alright, your turn"  
Sparklez dunked his head and opened his eyes in the cool water, he could still see but things were pretty blurry. He could see Ant looking at him, but couldn't make out his friends face.  
Sparklez took a breath, and immediately started choking as he inhaled water into his lungs. He went to the surface, choking and gasping for air. After a minute the Nether Prince was able to breath normally and he noticed Antvenom was gasping as well, but only because he was laughing so hard.  
"Did, hehe, did you actually think you could breathe, haha, in the water?" Antvenom choked out between his laughter.  
"Well I can breathe in lava, I don't see why I couldn't in water..."  
"You could breathe in lava?" Ant said still laughing, "How is that even possible!" Sparklez shrugged, not sure himself.

The two heroes played different games in the lake for about and hour until they were joined by others.

Two girls wearing bikinis walked up to the edge of the lake.  
"Hey Ant!" called out the first, who was wearing a purple bikini. Ant paused the game of tag he and Sparklez had been playing and turned around.  
"Grailmore!" He exclaimed happily, while Sparklez who was behind him said softly,  
"Wow, she's hot" Antvenom turned with surprise at his friend smiled saying,  
"I hope you weren't talking about my girlfriend."  
"No" CaptainSparklez simply said as he stared at the second girl who was wearing a dark blue bikini and had her hair dyed half pink, half purple.

* * *

**I wonder who this mysterious girl is! XD Welp, I'll see you guy next chapter bye!**


End file.
